


Несколько раз, когда Ая возвращал Ёдзи его оружие

by Oruga



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Missions
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку в сообществе  "В постели с Вайсс Кройц": "Ёдзи вечно возвращает Ае катану. Хочу Аю, возвращающего Ёдзи проволоку".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Раз первый

– Ну ты у себя точно хорошо искал? – в шестой раз спросил Кен.

Первые три раза Йоджи отшучивался, в четвёртый сказал « Да, блядь, хорошо!!», в пятый пошёл к себе в комнату и перевернул там всю мебель, а вещи высыпал из ящиков на пол. Сейчас он сидел бледный и курил, и никто не делал ему замечаний, даже Айя.

– Я тут посмотрел план завтрашней миссии… – сказал Оми осторожно. – Если мы изменим порядок действий и ещё кое-что переиграем, то справимся. Должны, по крайней мере.

Айя просто положил папку с бумагами на стол – но все поняли, что он об этом варианте думает.

Конечно, вариант хреновый. Йоджи понимал. По плану-то всё было основано на нём и его проволоке. «Критический фактор успеха», вот как это называется. Конечно, чибик с Айей могут разработать новый план, где фактором успеха, да ещё и критическим, будет кто-то другой, а не тупой долбоёб Кудо. Но ведь тогда миссию придётся отложить – и объясняться с Критикер, что да почему. Какая туча тут поднимется, Йоджи тоже понимал.

Он не понимал одного: куда подевались его часы.

Ведь он после миссии их проверял – всё в порядке было! Пусковой механизм, браслет, застёжка. Блин, они даже шли правильно. И дизайн такой крутой, Йоджи бы от цивильных часов таких не отказался.

В голове что-то смутно забрезжило, но так и не рассвело.

– Подвал мы с Оми прочесали, там нету, – вслух рассуждал Кен. Он единственный ещё не сдался. – Здесь тоже смотрели. На кухне у нас в субботу была большая уборка, даже мой брелок с Макроссом нашли, так что часы бы тем более. Йоджи, ты в ванной смотрел? Мало ли, пошёл мыться после миссии, снял, положил куда-нибудь…

– Он смотрел, – ответил Оми. – Ты уже спрашивал.

Йоджи знал, что про него часто думают, будто ему всё как с гуся вода. Так вот это было неправдой. Он просто по пустякам не расстраивался. Но когда приходил настоящий пиздец, Йоджи его узнавал. И тогда уж Йоджи накрывало по полной.

Только ведь чем пиздец характерен: переживаешь ты, не переживаешь, ругаешь себя или нет, просишь прощения или ходишь с наглой мордой — без разницы. И будь ты сто раз готов взять на себя всё, что из-за тебя, гада, случилось — но ведь хоть сдохни, а ничего уже не исправишь.

Наконец Оми предложил всем разойтись спать. «Йоджи-кун, не переживай, всё образуется».

Кен на прощанье заботливо похлопал его по плечу и ещё раз спросил, хорошо ли он искал у себя в комнате.

Айя молча поднялся с кресла.

Он столько раз отчитывал Йоджи за безалаберность и легкомыслие, что сегодня должен был ходить с плакатом «Я же говорил». Но Айя не произнёс ни слова упрёка. В поисках он, правда, участия не принимал, но сидел в гостиной вместе со всеми далеко за полночь, что было совсем не в Аиных привычках.

Пиздец никуда не делся, но от Айиного присутствия Йоджи было как-то легче, что ли.

Айя остановился рядом. Наверное, хотел сказать что-то. Но ничего не сказал.

Потом Йоджи, не глядя, почувствовал его движение. Чёрт, подумал Йоджи, неужто он меня коснётся? Хлопнет по плечу, как Кен? Да нет, Айя не…

На колени Йоджи упало что-то небольшое, тяжёлое, металлическое. Знакомое такое что-то.

– Блядь… – выдохнул Йоджи. Он сегодня так испереживался, что радоваться в полную силу ещё не мог. – Айя! Ты где их…

– Вчера ты ходил с ними в клуб. Пьяный. С оружием. – Йоджи казалось, что у него на коже от Айиного голоса остаются порезы, такой он был острый и холодный. – Когда вернулся, часы были в кармане куртки. Ты выронил их у входной двери вместе с ключами, когда разувался.

До Йоджи медленно доходило: – Значит, пока я искал… пока мы с парнями искали… всё время… они были у тебя?..

– Я проверил полицейские рапорты. Скажи спасибо, что ночью нигде не засветился с проволокой. – Айя сделал глубокий вдох. – Йоджи. Если ты ещё когда-нибудь спьяну потеряешь оружие. Я сделаю всё, чтоб убрать тебя из Вайсс. Любым способом.

Он повернулся и тихо ушёл наверх.  
Йоджи остался сидеть с часами в руке.


	2. Раз второй

Прикольно всё-таки отдыхать, когда другие работают. А всего и надо было отказаться от миссии, и пожалуйста: в то время, когда остальные Вайсс корпят над планом операции, Кудо Йоджи отправляется гулять по ночным клубам. Есть в этом какая-то вселенская справедливость!

Правда, вселенская справедливость – штука такая, что наступает очень ненадолго. Йоджи уже много раз замечал: как только очень ждёшь чего-то, предвкушаешь, так рраз – зуб зверски разболелся, или презервативы закончились, или какой-нибудь твари тьмы именно сегодня приспичило быть убитой.

Вот и нынче оттянуться как следует Йоджи всё время что-то мешало. То ли в первом клубе в выпивку чего-то намешали, то ли что, но он сегодня всю дорогу ловил депресняк. Сам удивлялся. Сначала песня эта дурацкая, «мишн», видите ли, «импосибл». Ну, гнилое у парней задание, конечно, но чего уж сразу «импосибл»-то. Потом девица клеилась, с целой компанией настырных подружек. «Ах, не сможете ли вы в следующий раз привести с собой троих друзей для нас? Не троих, так хоть двоих, да хоть одного, хи-хи-хи». Йоджи почему-то сразу подумал, у кого из троих Вайсс самые лучшие шансы уцелеть, если что. Идиотство. И так весь вечер – то одно, то другое.  
Но Йоджи сдаваться не привык, и поэтому домой вернулся только в четыре утра.

Из подвала шёл бледный свет. Неужели Оми забыл выключить компьютер? Йоджи решил заглянуть и проверить.  
Чибик, нервный и взлохмаченный, пялился в монитор.  
– Оми, ты чего? Тебе не с утра вставать что ли?  
– А? Да… Йоджи-кун, я тут кое-что придумал для завтрашней миссии… и не сказал никому. Я уверен, что всё получится… но… ты не посмотришь?..  
Йоджи загородился ладонями:  
– Нет и нет! Я не хочу ничего знать об этой миссии! Я от неё отказался! Я не у-част-ву-ю!  
– Йоджи-кун, пожалуйста…  
О-ох…  
– Ну ты же уверен, что всё получится, так? И даже никому говорить не стал, потому что абсолютно уверен?  
– Я не успел рассказать, я только недавно это придумал, – сказал Оми, но его взгляд ушёл в сторону.  
– Слушай. Ты планируешь миссии. Ты за них отчитываешься. Тебе решать, советоваться с остальными или нет.  
– Но что если я ошибся?  
– Ты же вроде был уверен?  
– Я уверен! Но что если…  
Йоджи зевнул.  
– Оми, слушай. Я не знаю ничего об этой миссии, да и знать не хочу. А планами вообще никогда не занимаюсь. И вдобавок я сейчас не больно-то трезвый. Если я тебя раскритикую, ты что, откажешься от своей идеи из-за моего авторитетного, блин, мнения? Или тебе так нужно услышать, что твой план супер? Без одобрения никак?  
Оми покраснел и отвернулся.  
– Нет, Йоджи. Забудь. Спокойной ночи.  
Йоджи потянулся и дёрнул парнишку за пушистую прядь:  
– Иди спать, чибик. Я в тебя, это самое, верю. Всё будет как надо. И даже лучше.

Спрашивать «когда вас ждать с миссии» у Вайсс было не принято. Плохая примета. Если кто-то оставался дома, то уточнял, до скольки ему быть на телефоне. Стандартный ответ: «ориентировочно – до стольки-то». Набросишь пару часов к ориентировочному – получишь самое вероятное время возвращения.  
То есть сегодня до полуночи можно было даже не беспокоиться.

Йоджи всё это знал, поэтому после ужина залёг на диванчик напротив телевизора с пивом и пепельницей, чтоб провести время со всеми удобствами. Только отвлекался очень. Даже во время постельных сцен с Памелой Андерсон. Мысли какие-то дурацкие в голову лезли, типа, а вдруг Айя в критический момент напутает что-нибудь с часами? Там надо кнопку плавно жать и одновременно корпус фиксировать, а то проволока может рывком пойти и запутаться или прицельность будет ни к чёрту. И выброс надо уметь делать. А у Айи навыка же нет, ну послушал он Йоджи, как и что, ну попробовал пару раз, и всё. А тут бой, нервы, тварь тьмы уходит – блин, да Йоджи сам несколько раз налажал сначала!..  
А потом ещё фигня такая в голову пришла: что, если Айю ранили на миссии – ведь Кен и Оми машину водить не умеют! И конкретно так пришла, Йоджи себя поймал уже у двери с ключами от «Севен» в руках. Ключи у себя отобрал, отвёл за шиворот обратно на диванчик и велел не дёргаться.  
В общем, не очень внимательно кино посмотрел.

Хорошо, что Кен и Оми вернулись сразу после полуночи, а то Йоджи уже подумывал начать беспокоиться. Но только подумывал, потому что вот ещё, попусту переживать. А тут как раз Кен и Оми вернулись.  
Мрачные очень. Судя по всему, на миссии случилась какая-то жопа.  
У Йоджи внутри что-то противно так заныло – да ну… да нет… а если вдруг всё-таки… Блин, и как о таком спрашивать?  
– А Айя где?  
Оми вздохнул, тяжело так, головой покачал, и Йоджи прямо поплохело от этого его выражения.  
Неужели и правда…  
– А что Айя? Вернётся попозже, – сказал Кен, и Йоджи отпустило.

– Пива? – предложил Йоджи, когда Кен плюхнулся в кресло рядом. – Или чего покрепче? –Кен отказался, и Йоджи немного расслабился. Значит, не так уж всё хреново.  
Они открыли по банке, сделали несколько вдумчивых глотков, помолчали. Потом Йоджи поинтересовался:  
– Как прошло? Цель сняли?  
Кен пожал плечами.  
– Да нормально в общем. Ага.  
Всё-таки хреново.  
– Оми там сюрприз какой-то готовил, – сказал Йоджи осторожно.  
– Да… классно получилось, – Кен расплылся в улыбке. – Забегали они там, как ошпаренные. Я и то обалдел. Бомбеец у нас – голова!  
Ну, хоть у чибика всё вышло как надо.  
– А как мои часики сработали?  
– Да нормально. Я не видел, но раз Айя выбрался с арены, значит, всё в порядке.  
– Он не ранен?  
– Да ну, Оми говорит, приложили об пол немножко… – Кен махнул рукой. – Кстати, прикинь, цель-то оказалась женщиной.  
– Нифигасе…  
– Ага. Переодевался, гад. – Кен глотнул из банки, задумался и добавил хмуро:  
– А может, и не переодевался. Может, и правда…  
Йоджи хмыкнул, но уточнять не стал. Его другое интересовало.  
– Кстати, а всё-таки где сейчас Айя?  
Кен пожал плечами.  
– Сказал, что будет вскоре после нас. Жив, здоров, всё в порядке, доберётся.  
– Ооокей. – Сказал Йоджи. – Выходит, миссия прошла просто отлично.  
Кен пробурчал что-то невнятно. Йоджи нажал:  
– Что-то было не так?  
– Абиссинец, – выпалил Кен. – Бросил цель и погнался за посторонним.  
– Охуеть, – это Абиссинец-то! – Бросил? Точно?  
– Нет, я тут сказку тебе рассказываю!.. Ты бы его видел – бежал, катаной размахивал и орал, как резаный.  
– За посторонним?..  
– Угу, левый совсем какой-то мужик был.  
– Дааа… Хуёво. А как случайную жертву Оми этот труп списать не сможет?  
– Какой труп? А… нет, Айя его не догнал. Этот мужик с телохраном с крыши на вертушке ушли.  
Йоджи представил картинку и присвистнул.  
– Кино просто, бля.  
Кен вдруг запрокинул голову и заржал.  
– Не то слово!.. Особенно когда Айя катаной в вертолёт швырнул! Ты бы видел!  
У Йоджи челюсть чуть не отвалилась.  
– Ты гонишь!  
– Серьёзно, этот придурок зафигачил катаной в вертолёт. Честно. Мне такого не выдумать.  
– Нет… Айя?!.  
– Ага. Я думал, его на тысячу абиссинских котов порвёт от злости. Парень был реально не в себе.  
– Охуеть, – утвердился Йоджи в своём мнении. – С чего это его так растаращило? И что за мужик, за которым он гнался?  
– Фиг знает. Оми говорит, какой-то тип из правительства…  
Кен с Йоджи переглянулись и дружно открыли по новой банке. Без пива уложить такие новости в голове было невозможно.

Потом Йоджи заглянул в подвал. Оми сидел за компьютером, и быстро свернул файл при Йоджином появлении. Вид у чибика был нерадостный.  
– Говорят, ты сегодня герой дня, – сказал Йоджи, но герой только вымученно улыбнулся. – Ладно-ладно, не буду мешать. Просто я тут подумал… может, не писать в отчёте про Айин вые… Айину выходку?  
Оми вздохнул, отвёл взгляд и покачал головой.  
– Йоджи-кун… Это серьёзно. Это может поставить под угрозу всю команду. Вообще-то уже поставило. Так что я должен. – В тоне чибика звучала абсолютная уверенность. Значит, разубеждать бесполезно. Если Оми во что-то верит, то всё, абзац, приплыли.  
Так что Йоджи отступил и перегруппировался:  
– Ну… тебе виднее, конечно. А вот про катану, ну, про её, ээ, метание, не обязательно же писать? Потому что это ведь не угроза команде, правда же?  
Оми, улыбаясь, покачал головой:  
– Только ни в чём не повинным пассажирам и пилоту, но ты ведь сейчас убедишь меня, что это ерунда?  
– Конечно, что им сделается! Нет, ну правда? Ну вот какая польза для Критикер про это знать? Оми, ну вот реши, ты же у нас главный, вот нафига им такие подробности? Нет, ты про Айин бзик напиши, конечно, потому что это серьёзно для команды и вообще. Но зачем его мелочами попрекать, вертолётами всякими недосбитыми? Это уже как-то не по-товарищески даже!  
– Ой, Йоджи-кун, хватит!.. – замахал рукой Оми. – Хорошо, я подумаю. Может быть.  
Когда Оми говорил: «Может быть», это обычно означало «да», так что Йоджи решил, что его личная миссия (тьфу, тьфу, нехорошее слово!) завершена.  
В два ночи в дверь его комнаты постучали.  
– Открыто, – отозвался Йоджи, изучая комбинацию карт на экране лэптопа. Время, по меркам Кудо, было детское, фиг уснёшь.  
Дверь открылась, закрылась. Молчание.  
Йоджи поднял голову. У двери стоял Айя.  
Айя никогда не заходил к нему в комнату. – Проходи, садись, – от неожиданности предложил Йоджи.  
Айя помедлил, подошёл к Йоджи и протянул ему часы.  
– Пригодились? – спросил Йоджи. С трудом оторвался от разглядывания Айи и на автомате проверил механизм. Проволока шла легко, браслет был цел, корпус не поцарапан. Всё в порядке. – Ты как, справился без проблем?  
Кивок.  
– Садись, – повторил Йоджи, и, к его удивлению, Айя сел рядом с ним.

В последнее время Йоджи старался держался от Фудзимии подальше. Как-то настроение у него портилось вблизи Айи. А поскольку Айя сам всех держал от себя на расстоянии, то как только Йоджи перестал делать попытки к сближению, дистанция между ними сразу стала расти, а общение – сходить на нет.  
Так что сидеть плечом к плечу с Айей в два ночи у себя в комнате было… непривычно. Пожалуй, хорошо даже. Неприятные мысли в голову на этот раз не лезли, потому что… ну да потому что Айя тоже, как оказалось, не идеал. А Йоджи по сравнению с ним – не кот помоечный.  
Айя-не-идеал был всё-таки офигительно интересный. Так что теперь Йоджи хотелось, чтобы он задержался тут подольше.  
С непривычным для себя чувством лёгкой паники Йоджи начал перебирать варианты дальнейших действий. Предложить Айе пива? Завести лёгкий трёп о том-о сём? Включить ночной канал по телеку? С Кеном и Оми он знал бы, что делать, что говорить. Айя же, блин, загадочный…  
Под влиянием наплыва мыслей о загадочной сущности Айи Йоджи совершил ляп, непростительный для ловеласа его уровня. Он выпалил первое, что пришло ему в голову:  
– Айя, а кто был тот тип, за которым ты погнался на миссии?  
Бля...  
После Кенова рассказа Йоджи ждал чего-то, ну... типа, маленького ядерного взрыва. И чтоб полетели от Кудо клочки по закоулочкам. Айя же ответил совершенно спокойно:  
– Не твоё дело.  
– Не моё, извини, – мгновенно согласился Йоджи. – Ты посиди немного ещё, а? Всё равно ж спать не хочется, а до утра ещё долго, ну?..  
И опять, к удивлению Йоджи, Айя послушался. Ну… не послушался, так согласился. Круууто.  
И тут же Йоджи опять вляпался в ровно то же самое:  
– А как твоя катана, не сильно… – брови Айи сдвинулись над переносицей, но Йоджи не удержался, просто не смог:  
– Я что имею в виду, ты же не остался без оружия? А то как-то стрёмно, не в ходе миссии…  
И подбросил на ладони свои часы. Помнишь, Айя?  
Брови сдвинулись ещё сильнее, глаза сощурились, но Айя оставался странно спокойным. Всю энергию выплеснул во время погони за вертолётом, что ли?  
– Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться. Это дело Персии. Без оружия не останусь. Хочешь спросить что-нибудь, что касается лично тебя?  
– Да, – сказал Йоджи. – Айя, хочешь пива? «Будвайзер» где-то ещё остался.  
Айя открыл рот, заколебался, потом сказал:  
– Хорошо.  
И они сидели в комнате Йоджи, и пили, ну, Йоджи пил, а Айя так, тянул по глоточку – это ж его дело, как ему пить, а Йоджи и так всё устраивало. Он даже, весь на подъёме, начал нести какую-то чушь, смешное что-то, и Айя сидел рядом и, кажется, его не слушал, но это было нормально, хорошо даже, потому что Айя был рядом и не против Йоджиного трёпа, а это значит, в другой раз он может быть не против снова так посидеть…

Когда за окном начало светать, Айя вдруг спросил:  
– Почему ты отказался от сегодняшней миссии?  
– Как почему? Я же объяснял: Кудо Йоджи, плейбой номер один в мире, защищает нежность и красоту, то есть прекрасную половину человечества. В этой миссии не было леди, которых надо было спасать, и я…  
– Дрянная отмазка, Йоджи.  
Ничего себе. Кен и Оми оба купились, а Айя, который обращал на Йоджи внимания меньше, чем на кота Момоэ-сан, понял!..  
Йоджи стало стыдно-стыдно. То, что несколько дней назад казалось ему вполне справедливым, теперь выглядело глупо, мелочно и вообще погано.  
« Чтоб вы увидели, как вам без меня будет сложно и плохо».  
– Это моё личное дело, – сказал он. – Я заранее отказался, имею право. Никого не подвёл, не бросил. Какие проблемы?  
Да, некрасиво. А во время миссии бросать своих – красиво? Ты не лучше меня, Айя.  
Но Айя ничего не сказал.

После пяти Йоджи начало срубать. Он предложил Айе пойти на кухню выпить кофе, но Айя отказался. Пару раз Йоджи поймал себя на том, что его голова, ставшая вдруг тяжёлой-претяжёлой, валится Айе на плечо. Сначала Айя его спихивал и Йоджи просыпался и что-то опять говорил-говорил, а потом, видимо, Айе надоело, и он оставил кудовскую голову лежать там, куда она приклонилась.  
– Интересно всё-таки, почему ты ко мне пришёл, Айя… – пробормотал Йоджи и отрубился окончательно.

Айя подождал пару минут и поднялся плавным движением. Спина болела. Спящий Йоджи соскользнул вниз, укладываясь лохматой светлой головой на диван.  
Айя вышел из комнаты и притворил за собой дверь. Посетителей в больницу пускали не раньше десяти. Ему оставалось ждать ещё четыре часа.


End file.
